The mysterious case of dragon hiccups
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: After Thor knows how many days of being stuck in bed, Hiccup had finally recovered from his cold, and decides he should take his dragon flying. Unfortunately, Toothless gets a little to excited and gets a nasty case of the hiccups, something Toothless hasn't never got or heard of, how does the might offspring of death react to this new discovery? Fluffy and light Toothcup inside
1. Chapter 1

During the past week and a half, Hiccup was bedridden from a cold, leaving both himself and Toothless stuck in the house throughout the entire time. Though Toothless was upset that his human was ill, he was more upset by the fact that Stoick had forbidden Hiccup from leaving the house until he got better, let alone going outside and flying. Toothless was more annoyed at Stoick than angry; being stuck in the house for days on end had started to get to the dragon, making him as grumpy as ever.

But then, on the tenth day of what Toothless thought would be boring as the days before, Hiccup had woken up, bright eyed with a small smile on his face, and got out of bed, heading straight downstairs to where Toothless was, and shook him as hard as he could.

The dragon moaned, rolling on his side and brought his paws up to his face, covering his eyes **"Go away"**

"Wake up buddy" Hiccup laughed and pushed him again, making the dragon move a paw away from the sound of his rider's voice and blinked **"Hiccup?"**

"Yep" Hiccup grinned, biting back a laugh as the dragon jumped to his feet and grinned at him, bare gums showing and tail wagging behind him **"You look better!" **he purred.

"I feel better" Hiccup chuckled, stroking the dragon's nose and smiled at the familiar sound of the Night Fury's purring.

"**So you're not sick anymore?"**

"Nope! Gothi gave me some herbs a few days again and I feel like the old me, isn't that great?" Hiccup informed, smiling like an idiot at Toothless' thrilled expression.

Toothless' eyes rounded into large, black orbs as he dropped his head, laying it on Hiccup's lap and looked up at him with pleading eyes **"So we could fly again?"**

Hiccup laughed lightly, nodding his head happily as he patted his dragon's nose "Sure thing Buddy, just let me get you some breakfast and I can get changed and then we can head out! Sound good?"

Toothless grinned even more so and jumped to his feet, shifting from paw to paw in excitement as Hiccup climbed to his feet, fetching a basket of fish from the kitchen and dumped the dead fish in front of Toothless, patting his head one last time before climbing the stairs to his room.

Toothless watched him go before turning to his meal, swallowing each fish whole as he rushed through the pile, chocking back his last fish and finishing his breakfast in a matter of short minutes. Toothless' stomach growled in protested but the dragon completely ignored it, climbing to his feet and moved towards the stairs, sitting on his back legs, resting his front paws on his knees as he stared up to the top of the stairs, ears flickering each time he heard movement from upstairs.

After a while, Hiccup bounced down the stairs in his riding vest, a huge smile on his freckled face as he stopped next to Toothless, looking up at him "Ready?"

Toothless nodded with a smile "Great, let me grabbed your saddle, I'll meet you outside"

Toothless eyes followed Hiccup as he moved towards the back room; Toothless smile before he bounced towards the door, opening it easily and ran out to the front of the house, tail smacking the floor in happiness before he settled down by the front door, smiling to himself.

It only took a few seconds for the silence to be broken as his stomach rumbled uncomfortably, causing the dragon's paw to move up and rested on top of his stomach, his ears flicking as it growled yet again, tightening up suddenly.

Toothless whined in pain as his throat soon followed, tightening as his stomach yet again shook suddenly before something….unusual happened. His throat tightened even more so before a high pitched yelp moved though his throat quickly and escaped his lips, loudly erupting from his large mouth, shaking the dragon's body from ear to tail, leaving the dragon confused and fearful at what had just happened.

Toothless swallowed hard, wincing at the feeling in his throat and glanced around nervously before another yelp past his toothless lips, his wings shook behind him suddenly. His paws smacked onto his mouth, clamping it shut as the dragon whined again, bringing his tail to wrap around his legs protectively.

"Ya ready, buddy?" Hiccup grinned, jogging out from the house moments later and smiled, Toothless' saddle in hand, Hiccup's smile dropped slightly along with his arms, the saddle falling to his side as he stared at his dragon worrying, noticing the fearful expression on his face "What's wrong?"

Toothless stared at Hiccup, paws still on his mouth as his ears dropped onto the back of his neck, Hiccup's frowned deepened in worry "Toothless?"

Slowly, Toothless removed his paws from him mouth and opened his jaw slowly to speak before another, painfully high pitched yelp ripped from his throat, startling both him and Hiccup, making his jump back in surprised while Toothless clamped him mouth shut once again.

Both of them froze, staring at each other before Hiccup slowly reached out a hand toward the dragon's nose, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the growl of the dragon's stomach and the high pitch, muffled squeaked that escaped past Toothless' tightly closed lips.

***Waves* 'Ello everyone, long time no see~~**

**So I'm writing this short little story while I was babysitting my siblings for 4 days, since there was no way I would be able to focus while looking after screaming little monsters (whom I love (sometimes)) and not to mention the fact that I'm now my epileptic dog's personal vet (which i'm kinda stuck with, which is really depressing…) but now that my parents are back so I've kind got out of my writing circle so I'm writing this little story in hopes of getting my juices flowing again~~**

**Tell me what you guys think, your comments (reviews) affect the story~~**

**Love you all!**

**~LMDR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pacific Rim Pacific Rim Pacific Rim Pacific Rim Pacific Rim Pacific Rim Pacific Rim!**

**If you haven't guessed it, I saw Pacific Rim**

**Disclaim: Why would a 16 year old teenager own DreamWorks or this movie?**

Hiccup had stared at his dragon, who stared back at him, a worried and all out fearful expression on his scaly face, for a good few minutes before a smile slowly spread across Hiccup's lips, holding back a laugh as he broke the silence "Toothless….do you have the hiccups?"

Said dragon's ears shoot up, looking at Hiccup with confusion **"Hiccups? But I know I already have you"**

"No, Toothless" chuckled Hiccup, shaking his head "_Hiccups_, with an S, you get them when you eat or drink something really, really fast, did you do that this morning?"

Toothless hiccupped once again before he growled to himself in frustration, thinking back moments again to when he eat before pulling a face **"I swallowed every fish whole pretty quickly…can I get them from that?"**

Hiccup smiled and nodded, stepping forward, closing the space between them, and laid his open hand onto his cheek, patting him gently "Toothless, you're one silly dragon; you looked like you thought you were going to die"

"**Well I've never had…hiccups before, it hurts!" **Whining, Toothless dropped his arms onto his stomach and rubbed circles on his scaly skin, jumping when he yelped again **"Make them stop!"**

Hiccup smiled sadly and shook his head, patting the dragon's head softly "Sorry Buddy, but you'll just have to wait until they stop on their own"

"**But *Hic* it hurts!" **Toothless begged in a whiny voice, frowning deeply as he stared down at him stomach.

Hiccup sighed and glanced around before setting the saddle down next to his house, turning back to Toothless "I'll get you a nice, big bucket of water so you can have a drink, I'm sure that'll should help"

Toothless nodded and watched Hiccup run towards in the direction of the nearest well before looking back down at his stomach, whining when he hiccupped once more, coming out in a squeaky noise. Toothless was glad he couldn't blush, embarrassed every time he hiccupped, cursing to himself.

Behind him, Toothless heard a croaky yet loud voice behind him **"My, my, the mighty Night Fury being taken down by hiccups"**

"**Shut up, Thornado, it's not *Hic* funny" **Toothless growled as the blue dragon walked out from the side of the house, a toothy smile on his lips as he stared at the Night Fury.

"**It's very amusing to me to see you like this" **Thornado smirked, his tail swaying behind him as he looked up at the black dragon **"'The mightiest of all dragons'"**

Toothless rolled his eyes, looking away in the direction of where Hiccup had run off to, closing his mouth tightly to muffle another squeaky hiccup. Thornado chuckled, a grinned on his large face **"Don't worry, I'm sure your Hiccup will come and help stops your hiccups"**

Toothless growled in annoyance and ignored the Thunder drum's attempts to anger him, his ears straightening up as his eyes lit up as he saw Hiccup's growing forward jogging towards him, a large bucket in his hands. Thornado turned to look, seeing his rider's son and rolled his eyes **"I don't like him, he's too perky, what kind of kid with one leg is that perky?"**

"**Shut your mouth, Thornado, He's a great person" **Toothless glared at the other dragon before turning his attention to his rider and grinned as Hiccup jogged towards him, breathing out heavily as he stopped in front of him, smiling down at Thornado "Hi Thorn"

"**Little human" **The dragon growled through his fang with a nod and huffed at the other dragon, smirking at Toothless before he turned and waggled back to his spot at the side of the house, his tail flicking against the house's wooden walls before he disappeared from view.

"What was that about?" Hiccup gave a short laugh and glance at Toothless, who shrugged, and dropped the bucket in front of the dragon "Here you go Bud, whenever I got the hiccups when I was little my mom would give be a big cup of water to drink and they would go away"

Toothless thought this over before deciding it was worth a short and dropped his head, dipping his nose into the bucket and began to take long gulps of water until it was empty, bringing his head up and licked his lips dry before looking back at Hiccup, who smiled at him expectantly "Well?"

Toothless shrugged at Hiccup, not knowing if it worked until his stomach rumbled softly; Toothless parted his lips slightly, sure he was going to hiccup again only to let out a surprising, and loud, belch.

"Eww, Toothless" Hiccup groaned and jumped back, fanning the air in front on his face with his hand and pinched his nose with the other "Are you sick? There's no way a healthy dragon can make that smell"

"**Blame the fish" **Toothless smiled at Hiccup innocently, who glared at his dragon and straightened up "So…did it work?"

"**I think so" **Toothless said, shrugging his shoulder slowly.

Hiccup smiled and fetched the saddle from the side of the house and held it up, grinning at Toothless "Guess that means we can fly now"

Toothless grinned excitedly, jumping to his feet and opened his mouth only to yelp loudly, surprising and startling both him and his rider. Hiccup's arms dropped again as he groaned along with Toothless, staring at his dragon with a frown "Okay, new plan"

**Hey guys ~u~**

**So I check the poll (on my profile) and it looks like we have a clear winner *chuckles* you guys and you human/dragon smut ohohoh~~ you guys~~ I love you guys ~**

**But no, for srs, Poll. My profile. GOGOGO~~~**

**And remember, you if you want to see anything/anyone I'll see if I can put it in, this stories only for fun fun times anyways~~**

**~LMDR**


	3. Chapter 3

"**What else you got?" **Toothless asked, his eyes following his rider as Hiccup set the saddle back down by the house and turned back to the dragon, his heads on his hips with a slightly annoyed expression "Well, there's another way to get rid of hiccups, it might work for you"

"**I'm *Hic* up for anything" **Toothless shrugged; ignoring the yelp of a hiccup he just gave and climbed to his feet **"What is it?"**

Hiccup smiled "Well, my mom said if you hung upside down your hiccups would go away"

Pulling a face, Toothless looked at Hiccup questioningly **"Upside down? Are you sure?"**

Hiccup nodded with a smile before pointing toward the large, wooden dragon head that hung above his front door, glancing back at Toothless "Climb on"

Glancing at the dragon head and sighing, Toothless walked closer to the house and jumped into the air, leaping into the air and landing on the head easily; glancing at Hiccup one last time and smiled weakly at his rider's smile, Toothless wrapped his tail around the wooden figure head and dropped, his own head feet above the ground.

"**How *Hic* long do I have to *Hic* hang here?" **Toothless growled to himself

"Only for a few minutes" Hiccup watch from below as Toothless hung they, his wings neatly pressed against his back.

Toothless sighed quietly before closing his eyes, focusing hard not to let the annoying and high pitch noises to escape past his lips. Focusing too hard on not to hiccup, Toothless did not notice the creaking on the wood above him before it was too late; the wooden dragon head giving away with a loud _crack_, causing both figure head and dragon falling back to the dragon; Toothless screeched in surprised as he fell, landing head first on the ground before the wooden head landing on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Hiccup stared, not knowing if he should laugh or be concerned, but cracked a smile when Toothless groaned and pushed the head off his back and shook himself, turning his eyes and glared at his rider **"Anymore *Hic* more bright ideas?"**

"Well….how about standing in your head?"

Toothless responded by swinging his tail around and lightly smacking the back of his rider's head along with a squeaky **"Hic!"**

***Blushes* DragonDude23, you are just too nice to me (2 reviews *Gasps*) and I like to think Thornado is the grumpy type who likes to laugh at his own jokes… and also loud…but I guess that's a given**

**So I'm researching ways to get rid of hiccups (I normally let them go away on their own) and I found a few:**

**Holding breath**

**Covering mouth**

**Get scared**

…**.I'll probably put the first two together but I have no idea how Hiccup can scare Toothless O.O maybe I'll add another dragon into it (Maybe Thornado again 8D)**

**Your reviews affect the story~~**

**~LMDR**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup glared back at his dragon and rubbed the back of his head, pouting like a child and muttering to himself "There was no need for that"

"**I'm *Hic* still hiccupping, so yes, there *Hic* was" **Toothless growled to himself and Hiccup, smacking the broken figure head with his tail and sighed **"None of your plans are working!" **Toothless whined and sat down, sighing heavily.

Once again, the throaty chuckled of Thornado rang in the air before his wide head appeared around the corner, a large grin on his face as he looked between Toothless and Hiccup **"Boy, I just **_**hate **_**to interrupt, but may I other some assistance?"**

"**No" **Toothless snapped towards the Thunder Drum and turned to look away; Hiccup on the other hand smiled at the unfazed sea dragon and nodded "That would be great, Thorn!"

Thornado smiled and walked around the corner, moving towards Hiccup and looked up at him, his tail swaying behind him lazily as he looked between Toothless and Hiccup **"To get rid of hiccups, you just hold your breath"**

"That's it?" Hiccup questioned, arms crossed neatly over his chest "all he has to do it hold his breath?"

"**Amazingly simple, isn't it?" **Thornado smirked, small eyes turning on Toothless, watching him for a moment before speaking **"Well?"**

Hiccup turned to look at Toothless, waiting for him to do what Thornado had said; sighing, Toothless rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply before snapping his mouth shut, his cheeks puffed out. Both Thornado and Hiccup watched as the seconds wore on until Toothless' face showed pain. Hiccup glanced back at the blue dragon "Should he stop?"

"**No" **Thorn smiled at watched as Toothless cheeks puff out as far as they could before he gasped for air, his face purple underneath his scales as he gasped.

"You okay Toothless?"

Toothless said nothing, he only shook his head in response as he breathed in and out deeply, finally calming down after a moment and glared at the Thunder Drum **"Great idea *Hic* where did you get that from?"**

"**Oh, no one, I made it up" **Thornado grinned toothily.

Hiccup rolled his heads and turned away from him, ignoring the dragon's grin "Why did you make him do that?"

"**Stoick's always out, I get bored, if you haven't notice, you two are quiet entertaining" **he chuckled at him own humor and smiled at the two of them **"Oh, lighten up"**

"**You could have killed me!" **Toothless hiccupped.

"**A chance I was willing to risk for a good show" **Thornado responded simply before looking over at Hiccup **"You could always try scaring him if those irritating sounds are as annoying to you as they are to me"**

Toothless glared at him **"Don't listen to him, he just *Hic* enjoys watching me suffer"**

"**Harsh, but true" **Thornado smiled **"And scaring the hiccups out of someone does work, cross my wings and hope to die"**

Hiccup looked from Thornado and Toothless before shrugging and smiled "It could work, it's better than nothing"

"**No *Hic* way, I'll refer have hiccups for a year before I'll let you scare me" **Toothless snapped at Thornado and stood up, looking at Hiccup and said **"I'll try to *Hic* drown them"**

Hiccup watched Toothless' retreating form before glancing back Thornado, his hands on his hips as he sighed "What to help me scare Toothless? His hiccups are starting to get on my nerves"

"**I would love to" **Thorn grinned.

**Three new chapters in one day? Aren't you lucky duckies~~**

**Well I hope this chapter is okay for you, I promise a new chapter so you're getting one!**

**If you don't know this I have a new story, it's for my favorite week, Toothcup week! So go check it out :3**

**~LMDR **


	5. Chapter 5

As Toothless disappeared from sight, Hiccup sighed heavily and turned to Thornado, arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his face "How do you think we could scare him?"

"**I could always sneak behind him and then roar" **The blue dragon offered with a sly smile, only to be shot down as Hiccup shook his head "That seems a little much"

"**Being loud is all I have" **Thornado mused **"I'm afraid that is all I can do"**

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup glanced back to where Toothless had walked off to, deep in thought as he tried to come up with a plan, glancing at Thornado every now and again, who stared back at him with small eyes and slight interest.

It took Hiccup sometime before an idea began to form him his head, turning back to his father's dragon and smiled "I've got a plan"

Thornado was about to open his mouth a speak before couldn't make the words out as Hiccup ran past him and into his house, emerging moments later with a small eel dangling from one hand and a large cod in the other; The Thunder drum did not react well to the sight of the eel.

"**Get that vile creature away from me!" **The dragon roared, wheeling back on his legs and hissed towards the dead eel.

Hiccup walked past him, rolling his eyes in his directions "You're a sea dragon, don't you come across eels in the sea?"

"**True" **Thornado hissed **"But they tend to stay away from us and they smell much, **_**much **_**worse on land"**

"Point taken" Hiccup simply said and strolled off, Thornado creeping behind him a distance away from him, his eyes glues to the eel and called out **"What are you up to?"**

Hiccup grinned when he saw Toothless, sitting near one of the many wells alone, his body giving small shakes as Hiccup heard quiet and highs pitched _Hic! _"Isn't it obvious?" Hiccup smiled back at Thornado before shoving the small eel into the cod's mouth, making sure he couldn't see it before running off towards the dragon, holding the fish behind him back.

Thornado stared at Hiccup's retreating back and frown **"Even I think that's too far" **The dragon growled before walking after him.

Turning him head at the sound of footsteps, Toothless looked up from the his bucket of water, snout dripping water, and watched as Hiccup stopped in front on him, an apologetic smiling on his face.

"**Come here to *Hic* scare me?" **Toothless said, his ears dropping back down with a mildly hurt expression.

His rider shook his head with a smile and brought the fish from behind his back, beaming widely as he held it up, a innocent smile plastered on his face "I brought you a 'Im sorry' gift"

Toothless hiccupped twice and looked down at the fish, his ears slowly lifting as he sniff the air and glanced back up at Hiccup, giving him a confused and questioning look before turning back to the fish, his eyes shining in desire before Toothless opened his mouth and bite into the fish.

Toothless purred quietly and he pulled his head back and grabbed the whole fish in his mouth and bite down. The dragon froze, his eyes shooting open and growing wide as he stared at Hiccup for a second before gasped and spat the fish out, letting out a dreadfully screech of a noise as it left him mouth **"EEL!"**

Hiccup jumped and scrambled back, not knowing how to react as he glanced around, eyes landing on Thornado, who sat a few feet away from him, his usual smile lost on his face **"I think that scared him"**

"Maybe a little too much" Hiccup winched as he watched Toothless shake his head rapidly, trying to shake the taste of Eel desperately and looked back at Thornado "Why do I have the feeling I should run"

Thornado stared at him and shrugged **"Because you just feed your Night Fury an Eel"**

**Poor Toothless baby not releasing there was an Eel**

**In other news….well…there is none…..i guess my poll on my profile…?**

**I've got nothing**

**LOVE YOU ALL~~**

**~LMDR**


	6. Chapter 6

Thornado watched as Hiccup ran away without his normal, amused, face as he turned back to Toothless, seeing the Night Fury frantically shaking his head, tongue flopping out of his mouth before shoving his face back into his bucket of water, chugging the water quickly before pulling his head back out, a shocked and disgusted look on his face as water dripped off his face, his eyes darting around while he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"**You okay?" **Thornado called out, a hint of concern in his voice as he watched the dragon, shifting on his legs awkwardly as thin eyes stared into his own.

"**You did this!" **Toothless snarled and turned towards the blue dragon, nails digging into the ground as he stepped forward, ready to burn the dragon.

"**No! I did not! It was Hiccup's idea, I only wanted to jump behind you and scream!" **Thornado shrank under Toothless fiery glare.

Toothless froze, staring at the other dragon before his glare became darker **"Where. Is. Hiccup"**

Thornado shook his large head **"Sorry, but you look ready to kill someone, and even I not that mean to let you go hunt peg-leg down"**

Toothless snarled and shot a fire ball at Thornado's feet, making him jump backwards to avoid the shot, gulping loudly as he saw Toothless about ready to fire another one **"Okay! He ran back towards the village, the way we came"**

Toothless shot past the sea dragon and towards the village, eyes moving around quickly as he searched for Hiccup, the horribly bitter and acidy aftertaste of the Eel burning his mouth and making his throat itch as he ran, bouncing past Vikings and dragons as he looked for his human, his anger boiling.

In the distance, Toothless saw a flash of green, eyes darting towards it as it disappeared around the corner. Toothless growled and ran after it, picking up speed as he ran closer and closer to Hiccup, eyes on the boy's back as he ran towards his house, hand shooting out in front of him and grabbed the door handle, pulling on it uselessly, the locked door not budging.

Hiccup turned, about to run off in a different direction only to come face to face with his very angry dragon, pressing his back against the wooden door as the dragon hissed, split eyes glaring at him before spitting out **"Explanation. Now"**

Nodding his head frantically, Hiccup swallowed hard "Me and Thornado tried to come up with a plan to scare you, but all the ideas I had would never work on you, and your hiccups were obviously making you angry and I hated seeing you like that so I kinda….feed you an Eel and now you're….angry"

Toothless snouted, pulling back slightly as he thought over Hiccup's words in his heads, glancing down at the ground for a moment before turning his attention back to Hiccup, his voice slightly less angry and more hurtful **"I can't believe you would do that Hiccup"**

"I know, I know" Hiccup looked down guiltily, pausing a moment before pulling his head up, staring at the dragon questioningly before a small smile appeared on his face "But something good happen did come out of it, I guess you were too focused on hunting me down to notice"

"**What are you talking about" **Toothless frowned, not understanding what Hiccup meant as the teen's smile grew wider, staring at the dragon expectantly; Toothless stared back at Hiccup, silent for a while before he gasped, eyes growing wide and mouth partly open, as he suddenly released what was missing **"My hiccups?"**

"They're gone" Hiccup grinned proudly, laughing as Toothless jumped out from in front of him and bounce around happily, completely forgetting what had just happen moments again as he cheered **"The damn thing are gone!"**

Toothless jumped around a few more time, tail smacking at the ground, before turning his attention back to Hiccup, glaring at him lightly, his smile dropping slightly **"That doesn't excuse you for what you did"**

"I know, but I'll make it up to you" Hiccup shrugged carelessly, thankful to have his old dragon back before wrapping an arm around the dragon's neck and smiled "and I will do so by buy a whole basket of your favorite fish"

Toothless grinned **"It's a start"**

Hiccup chuckled and turned Toothless around, walking back down the hill, resting his side against the dragon; Toothless smiled, purring happily as he let Hiccup lead him before slipping his wing tip under Hiccup's arm without warning and pushed Hiccup off his neck, holding back a laugh.

Hiccup feel onto his side roughly, letting out a yelp in surprised as he hit the ground and turned his head to see Toothless sticking his tongue out at him, and devilish grin on his face before he trotted away, humming to himself happily.

"Hey!" Hiccup called after him, only for Toothless to keep walking, throwing his head back slightly and as called back **"You feed me Eel!"**

"Great" Hiccup mumbled, climbing onto his feet and running after his dragon.

**Oh my Glob, I really haven't updated in a while for this story, BUT NO STORY GETS LEFT BEHIND.**

**Anyways *hids under blanket* I'm sick again (Shocker, right?) so I'm stuck in my bedroom so my little brothers and sister don't get sick (Some of them deserve no being able to speak mind you) so I'll probs just write more chapter for story (Maybe even start a new one *wiggles eyebrows*)**

**You guys are sure lucky to have a writer that gets sick a lot and can only watched TV, sleep and write, sooooooo lucky~~**

**Anyways, sorry for the lateness (and shortness) LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~LMDR signing off for now!**


End file.
